


The Vision

by Jayflower1715



Series: Holly Hears - The Power of the Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Gen, Holly Hears, Holly Hears AU, Hollyleaf is part of the Kin of your Kin prophecy, The Power of Three rewrite, The Sight, Warriors AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayflower1715/pseuds/Jayflower1715
Summary: The Power of Three Rewrite where Hollyleaf is part of the prophecy and there's a bit of a butterfly effect.Hollyleaf deserved better and I'm gonna bring her some justice... and also give Lionblaze more personality... and also fix a lot of other things... yeahh this is gonna cover a lot of ground.





	1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan:**

Leader:

| 

Firestar -ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt  
  
---|---  
  
Deputy:

| 

Brambleclaw -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw  
  
Medicine cat(s):

| 

Leafpool -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
  
Warriors:

| 

Dustpelt -dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

  


Sandstorm -pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

  


Cloudtail -long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

  


Brackenfur -golden brown tabby tom

  


Thornclaw -golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

  


Brightheart -white she-cat with ginger patches

  


Ashfur -pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

  


Sorreltail -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

  


Spiderleg -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

  


Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) -brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

  


Stormfur -dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

  


Whitewing -white she-cat with green eyes

  


Birchfall -light brown tabby tom  
  
Apprentices:

| 

Berrypaw -cream-colored tom

  


Hazelpaw -small gray and white she-cat

  


Mousepaw -gray and white tom

  


Cinderpaw -gray tabby she-cat

  


Honeypaw -light brown tabby she-cat

  


Poppypaw -tortoiseshell she-cat  
  
Queens:

| 

Ferncloud -pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

  


Daisy -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

  


Squirrelflight -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit  
  
Elders:

| 

Longtail -pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

  


Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat  
  
 

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

| 

Blackstar -large white tom with huge jet-black paws  
  
---|---  
  
Deputy:

| 

Russetfur -dark ginger she-cat  
  
Medicine cat(s):

| 

Littlecloud -very small tabby tom  
  
Warriors:

| 

Oakfur -small brown tom

  


Rowanclaw -ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

  


Smokefoot -black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

  


Snowbird -pure white she-cat  
  
Apprentices:

| 

Ivypaw -black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

  


Owlpaw -light brown tabby tom  
  
Queens:

| 

Tawnypelt -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
  
Elders:

| 

Cedarheart -dark gray tom

  


Tallpoppy -long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
  
**WindClan:**

 

Leader:

| 

Onestar -brown tabby tom  
  
---|---  
  
Deputy:

| 

Ashfoot -gray she-cat  
  
Medicine cat(s):

| 

Barkface -short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw  
  
Warriors:

| 

Tornear -tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

  


Crowfeather -dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

  


Owlwhisker -light brown tabby tom

  


Whitetail -small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

  


Nightcloud -black she-cat

  


Weaselfur -ginger tom with white paws  
  
Apprentices:

| 

Kestrelpaw -soft-furred, mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

  


Harepaw -brown-and-white tom with bright eyes

  


Heatherpaw -light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes

  


Breezepaw -lean black tom with amber eyes  
  
Elders:

| 

Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

  


Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom  
  
**RiverClan:**

 

Leader:

| 

Leopardstar -unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
  
---|---  
  
Deputy:

| 

Mistyfoot -gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw  
  
Medicine cat(s):

| 

Mothwing -dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw  
  
Warriors:

| 

Blackclaw -smoky black tom

  


Voletooth -small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

  


Reedwhisker -black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

  


Mosspelt -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

  


Beechfur -light brown tom

  


Rippletail -dark gray tabby tom  
  
Apprentices:

| 

Dapplepaw -mottled gray she-cat

  


Willowpaw -pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

  


Minnowpaw -dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

  


Pouncepaw -ginger-and-white tom with a short tabby tail

  


Pebblepaw -mottled, pale gray tom  
  
Queens:

| 

Dawnflower -pale gray she-cat  
  
Elders:

| 

Heavystep -thickset tabby tom

  


Swallowtail -dark tabby she-cat

  


Stonestream -gray tom  
  
**Cats Outside Clans:**

Graystripe -long-haired gray tom

Millie -small silver tabby kittypet


	2. Allegiances

Muddied tree roots shaped a small opening. In the shadows beyond, the knotted tendrils cradled the smooth soil floor of a cave, hollowed out by moons of wind and water. A cat padded up the steep path toward the opening, narrowing his eyes as he neared. His flame-colored pelt glowed in the moonlight. His ears twitched, and the bristling of his fur gave away his unease as he sat down at the mouth of the cave and curled his tail across his paws. “You asked me to come.” From the shadows, a pair of eyes blinked at him—eyes as blue as water reflecting the summer sky. A gray tom, scarred by time and battle, was waiting in the entrance.

“Firestar.” The warrior stepped forward and brushed the ThunderClan leader’s cheek with his white-flecked muzzle. “I have to thank you.” His mew was hoarse with age. “You have rebuilt the lost Clan. No cat could have done better.”

“There’s no need for thanks.” Firestar dipped his head. “I did only what I had to.”

The old warrior nodded, blinking thoughtfully. “Do you think you have been a good leader for ThunderClan?”

Firestar tensed. “I don’t know,” he mewed. “It hasn’t been easy, but I’ve always tried to do what is right for my Clan.”

“No cat would doubt your loyalty,” the old cat rasped. “But how far would it go?” Firestar’s eyes glittered uncertainly as he searched for the words to answer. “There are difficult times ahead,” the warrior went on before Firestar could reply. “And your loyalty will be tested to the utmost. Sometimes the destiny of one cat is not the destiny of the whole Clan.”

Suddenly the old cat rose stiffly to his paws and stared past Firestar. It seemed he no longer saw the ThunderClan leader but gazed far beyond, to something Firestar could not see. When he spoke again, the ancient rasp was smoothed from his voice, as though some other cat used his tongue. “There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.”

“I don’t understand,” Firestar meowed. “Kin of my kin? Why are you telling me this?”

The old warrior blinked, his gaze fixed once more on Firestar. “You must tell me more!” Firestar demanded. “How can I decide what I ought to do if you don’t explain?”

The old cat took a deep breath, but when he spoke it was only to say, “Farewell, Firestar. In seasons to come, remember me.”

Firestar jerked awake, his belly tight with fear. He blinked with relief when he saw the familiar stone walls of his den in the hollow by the lake. Morning sunlight streamed through the split in the rock. The warmth on his fur soothed him. He heaved himself to his paws and shook his head, trying to dislodge the dream. But this was no ordinary dream, for he remembered being in that cave as clearly as if it had happened a moon ago, rather than the many, many seasons he had lived since then. When the old warrior cast his strange prophecy, Firestar’s daughters had not been born and the four Clans had still lived in the forest. The prophecy had followed him on the Great Journey over the mountains and settled with him in his new home by the lake; and every full moon, the memory of it returned to fill his dreams. Even Sandstorm, who slept beside him, knew nothing of the words he had shared with the ancient cat. He gazed out from his den at the waking camp below. His deputy, Brambleclaw, was stretching in the center of the clearing, flexing his powerful shoulders as he clawed at the ground. Squirrelflight padded toward her mate, greeting him with a purr. _I pray that I am wrong,_ Firestar thought. And yet his heart felt hollow; he feared the prophecy was about to reveal itself. _The three have come..._


	3. Chapter 1

The crackling of leaves underpaw were the only sound other than the blowing snow. With every gust of wind cold seemed to seep deeper into Jaykit’s pelt, though the warmth of his mother was so close. Only a few steps closer and he would reach her, but she had always moved quicker than he could catch up.

“Wait for me!” he cried out, desperate to escape the cold wetness that soaked into his nursery soft fur. He could hear the soft murmurs of his mother, though a high-pitched mew then cut into his dream.

Jaykit awoke with a jolt, opening his eyes onto blackness. “You’ll never catch it!” He heard a she-kit squeal in delight. Pricking his ears, he listened to the sounds of the warm, comforting nursery. He heard the sounds of squeaks and tussling and pictured his brother and sister scrabbling around the den. There was no more bitter scent of cold; only the milk-scent of Ferncloud as she lapped at her nursing kits. His own mother’s scent was still fresh, though quickly growing stale from her absence from the nest.

His breath was forced out of him as his sister, Hollykit, landed on top of him. “Watch out!” he gasped in surprise.

“It’s about time you got up!” She rolled off him, pushing her hind paws in his flank and leaping, twisting away and grasping at something out of reach.

 _Mouse!_ The scent wafted over Jaykit. His littermates must be playing with the fresh-kill newly brought into camp. Springing to his paws, he gave a stretch that sent shivers through his small form.

“Catch it, Jaykit!” Air whisked past his ear as Hollykit threw the mouse at him. He quickly turned in an attempt to grab it, though his efforts were too late.

“Slow slug!” his sister teased.

“I got it!” Lionkit called, paws thudding on the nursery floor as he pounced on the fresh-kill.

Jaykit refused to let his brother win the catch so easily. He may be the smallest out of his littermates, but that just meant he had speed to his advantage. He leaped at his brother, knocking him out of the way and twisting to reach for the mouse with his forepaw.

He lost his balance, tumbling over clumsily. Alarm shot through him as he realized there wasn’t moss underneath him, but the squirming warmth of Ferncloud’s two newborn kits. Ferncloud gave him a shove, pushing him away from her kits with her hind paws.

Jaykit fixed his eyes on her in a panic. “Have I hurt them?”

“Of course not,” the queen snapped. “You’re too small to squash a flea!” Foxkit and Icekit mewled tiredly as their mother’s tail beckoned them close to her belly. “You three are getting far too rough for the nursery!”

“Sorry, Ferncloud,” Hollykit shifted her weight from paw to paw.

“Sorry,” Jaykit echoed apologetically, though her comment on his size stung like a wasp sting. _At least she won’t stay mad,_ he thought. She would soon forgive the kits that she suckled when Squirrelflight’s milk wouldn’t come. Ferncloud had been the cat to feed them in the moons before Foxkit and Icekit were born.

Ferncloud gave a huff of annoyance. “Firestar needs to make you apprentices already. It’s about time you moved to the apprentice den.”

“If only!” Lionkit sighed longingly.

“It won’t be much longer! We’re nearly six moons old,” Hollykit pointed out. “Plus, I heard Brambleclaw talking to Firestar about it a few sunrises ago,” she added in a hushed tone.

Lionkit cuffed his sister playfully. “Quit eavesdropping on everyone, nosy!” he scolded.

“I can’t help it! Plus, it’ll help when we’re all warriors, so it’s fine!” Hollykit leaped at her brother, playfully growling as if she were already defending her clan.

Jaykit could feel the excitement surging off of them in waves. He couldn’t help but echo the feeling as he imagined becoming a warrior apprentice. He could hardly stand waiting any longer to begin his training. Despite being unable to see her face, he sensed a flicker of doubt spark from Ferncloud. He could feel her gaze raking him with pitying eyes. His fur bristled in frustration—he was just as ready to become an apprentice as Hollykit and Lionkit!

Ferncloud ushered the kits out of the nursery with her tail, unaware Jaykit had picked up on her unease. “Almost six moons or not, you’re still kits! And until you’re apprenticed you can do your playing outside!”

“Yes, Ferncloud,” Lionkit replied, getting to his paws quickly.

“Come on, Jaykit,” Hollykit called. “Bring the mouse with you—but don’t damage it!”

Jaykit picked up the mouse delicately in his teeth, careful not to break the skin. Still newly killed and still soft, he took care in not making it bleed. They could still manage to have another game with it yet. He scrambled after his sister with his brother close close behind. The thorns of the den’s entrance raked through his fur, sharp enough to tug at his pelt satisfyingly though not so sharp that they hurt.

The air outside was crisp and frosty, still twinged with the bitter tang of leaf-bare. Jaykit was momentarily reminded of his dream, though he pushed the thought away. The snow had already gone, and he was safe in camp.

Jaykit smelled the air, picking out his clanmates’ scents through the fur of the mouse in his jaws. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues below Highledge. Dustpelt sat with them, chatting with his leader.

“We should be thinking about expanding the warriors’ den soon,” the dark tabby mewed. “It’s crowded as is, and Daisy and Sorreltail’s kits won’t be apprentices forever.”

 _Nor will we!_ Jaykit thought with a twinge of satisfaction.

Brightheart and Cloudtail’s scents drew his attention next. They were grooming each other on the other side of the clearing. Jaykit could hear the lapping of their tongues like water dripping from a rain-soaked lead. Like all ThunderClan cats, their pelts were still thick from leaf-bare, but the muscle beneath had grown lean with scare prey and tough hunting.

Hunger was not the only hardship that leaf-bare had brought. Molepaw, one of Sorreltail’s kits, had died of greencough. Hollykit had said she heard Leafpool blaming the lack of catmint during Molepaw’s last few days. Jaykit assumed that the herb must have been the cure. Rainwhisker had also been killed during a bad thunderstorm when he was struck by a falling branch.

Brightheart paused from her washing. “How are you today, Jaykit?”

Jaykit sat the mouse between his paws, lowering himself so he could shield it should Hollykit try to snatch it from him. “I’m fine as always,” he meowed, tail tip flicking in slight annoyance. What was Brightheart even fussing about? He had been sleeping in the safe confines of the nursery, not raiding ShadowClan! She always seemed to have her one good eye on him. Biting back a defensive remark, he decided instead to just prove he was just as strong as his littermates. He flung the mouse high over Hollykit’s head.

Before she could react, Lionkit rushed past him and grappled with Hollykit to be the first to grab it. Squirrelflight’s voice sounded from the side of the nursery, though his brother and sister ignored her. “You should show some respect for your prey, especially just after leaf-bare!” Though her words were stern, they were only half focused as she was busy pressing leaves in the gaps of the nursery. _There must have been a draft,_ he realized.

Daisy was helping his mother. “Kits will be kits,” she purred.

Jaykit couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at Daisy’s strange scent. It differed from the other Clanborn cats’. His sister had mentioned hearing some of the warriors continue to refer to her as a kittypet because she had lived in the horseplace and eaten twoleg food before joining ThunderClan. Daisy wasn’t a warrior, showing no signs of ever wanting to leave the nursery, though her kits Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw were all apprentices. It seemed to Jaykit that they were as Clanborn as any of his Clanmates, despite their origin.

“They won’t be kits much longer,” Squirrelflight pointed out, sweeping more leaves to the side with her long, bushy tail.

“All the more reason to let them enjoy themselves now,” Daisy purred.

Jaykit felt his purr rise in his throat as affection for the miky she-cat hit him.

When Squirrelflight was pulled away from him and his littermates, Daisy was the one who had washed and warmed him, while Ferncloud took care of the feeding.

Squirrelflight had almost immediately returned to her warrior duties after she bore her kits. She still had a nest in the nursery, though Jaykit found her scent growing staler by the day, as she prefered to sleep in the warriors den as not to disturb the nursing queens and kits when she would leave for the dawn patrol.

“Can you still feel the draft?” Squirrelflight called into the brambles of the nursery.

“No,” Ferncloud responded, her voice drifting out softly from the tangle of branches. “We’re warmer than fox cubs in here.”

“Good. Can you clean up here, Daisy? I promised Brambleclaw I’d help him check for loose rocks around the hollow.”

“Loose rocks?” Daisy gasped, seeming horrified. Jaykit could sense her fear for the kits getting hit spark off of her pelt.

“There’s none we know of,” Squirrelflight assured her. “It’s just a good idea to make sure we have solid defences.” Jaykit heard a slight echo in her voice as she turned her muzzle up towards the sheer stone cliffs that enclosed the camp on every side. “The frosts could have loosened the stones, so we don’t want to risk anything.”

The bitter stench of mouse bile wafting out of the elders’ den drew Jaykit’s attention away from the queens. _Leafpool must be removing a tick from Longtail or Mousefur._ Another smell demanded Jaykit’s attention, and a much more pleasant one at that—Mousepaw and Hazelpaw, two of Daisy’s kits, were walking into camp with fresh-kill from a hunting patrol. They bounded excitedly through the thorn barrier. Mousepaw had two mice hanging from his maw by their tails while Hazelpaw carried in a large thrush. They dropped them on the fresh-kill pile as Dustpelt, Hazelpaw’s mentor, padded over. “You both did excellent,” he praised the littermates.

The apprentices purred, causing Jaykit to notice how they sounded different from his clanmates, similar to Daisy, as though their purrs were muffled by their thicker, softer pelts.

A rush of air and face-full of fur shoved Jaykit to the side, knocking him off of his paws.

“Are you playing with us or not?” Hollykit demanded.

Jaykit leaped to his paws, shaking the dirt out of his pelt. “Of course I am!”

“Well, Lionkit has the mouse, and I haven’t been able to get it back!” Hollykit whined.

“Let’s get him then! Tag team!” Jaykit hared across the clearing and launched himself at his brother. He shoved him to the ground, using all his weight to keep him pressed against the chilled ground while Hollykit snatched the mouse away from Lionkit’s claws.

“No fair!” Lionkit complained, using his bigger body to push Jaykit off of him.

“Who cares? We aren’t in StarClan yet!” Jaykit taunted.

“And you never will be if you keep playing with your food!” Stormfur had paused beside them out his way to the warriors’ den. Although his words were scornful, Jaykit could feel the warm undertone. “Leaf-bare has just ended, you should be grateful for every morsel we have.”

Lionkit gave his chest an embarrassed lick before responding indignantly. “We’re just practicing out hunting skills!”

“We have to practice,” Jaykit added, padding up to stand beside his brother. “We’ll be apprentices in just a few sunrises.”

Jaykit could feel Stormfur’s gaze linger on him as a moment of silence passed between them. “Of course,” he murmured, leaning forward and giving Jaykit a quick lick between the ears. “I must have forgotten.”

Frustration flared in Jaykit’s chest. _I’m nearly six moons old and the whole clan still treats me like a newborn kit!_ He turned away crossly. Stormfur wasn’t even a full ThunderClan cat! Graystripe, his father, had been ThunderClan’s deputy before he died at the hands of twolegs, but Stormfur had grown up with his mother’s Clanmates in RiverClan. Not to mention his mate, Brook, had come from far away mountains where tribe cats were said to live. _You have no right to act superior!_

The sound of Hollykit’s belly rumbling drew Jaykit out of his irritation. “How about we eat the mouse now?”

“You two share it,” Lionkit mewed. “I’ll go get something off the fresh-kill pile.”

Jaykit turned his senses towards the fresh-kill pile as his brother padded up to it. “Wait,” he warned, quickly padding ahead of him and smelling the pile closer. He parted his jaws and drew in a deeper breath, tasting the faint rancid odor that disturbed him.

“What’re you doing?” Lionkit asked in bewilderment. Jaykit ignored him. He nosed his way through the small bodies, taking hold of a stale wren and pulling it out into the open. “Look!” The sour stench made his tongue curl. The bird’s body was writhing with maggots.

“Gross!” Hollykit squealed. “I’ll go tell Leafpool, she just got done with Mousefur.”

Hollykit started to pad over to the elders' den, but Leafpool emerged first, a wad of moss in her jaws. Jaykit could smell the mouse bile on it over the stench of the rotting wren. The sound of a plop! indicated she had dropped the moss before quickly padding forward, looking at the wren. “Well spotted!” she praised. “Even though prey is scarce, going hungry would be better than eating this.”

“Jaykit found it,” Hollykit mewed.

“Well, he saved me a patient,” Leafpool purred. “A good thing too, I’ve been busy enough keeping Brackenfur and Birchfall’s whitecough under control.”

“We could help you gather more catmint,” Jaykit offered. He had never been out of the camp, and his desperation to explore the forest and smell the boundary markers grew by the day. Up until now, the closest he had gotten was tasting weak whiffs of ShadowClan and WindClan that were carried into the territory by the wind. He longed to feel the breeze off the lake ruffling his fur. He wanted to memorize where every marker along each boundary was so he could defend every pawstep of his Clan’s territory.

“You could gather far more of it with us to carry it back!” Lionkit added.

“You’re getting low, aren’t you?” Hollykit pressed.

Leafpool stared at the kits in shock. “You— why do you know what catmint is? How did you know I was low?”

Jaykit flicked his tail towards his sister.

“I heard you talking about it and could smell it when Molepaw was sick.” Her pelt prickled with unease. “The smell of it in your den hasn't been very strong, so…” she trailed off.

Leafpool’s surprises faded into curiosity. “When were you in the medicine den?” she asked gently.

“Never!” Hollykit squeaked, seeming horrified by the notion. “I’ve never been in there, I don’t want to bother the sick cats.”

“You could smell catmint from call the way out here?” Leafpool sounded bewildered.

“Yes,” Hollykit mumbled. “Is that bad...?”

“No, no, of course not,” Leafpool mewed softly. Her tongue rasped against Hollykit’s head. “I’m impressed, actually,” she purred.

Hollykit perked up, but Lionkit interrupted before she could respond. “Can we help you get more catmint?” he repeated the question in slight annoyance.

“You’re not meant to leave camp until you’re made apprentices,” Leafpool reminded them.

“But there are sick cats…” Jaykit insisted.

Leafpool sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Jaykit,” she meowed. “It won’t be long until your ceremony. But until then, you’ll have to wait like any other kits.”

Jaykit understood what she truly meant. Their father was the Clan deputy, and their mother was the leader’s daughter; Leafpool was reminding them once again that that this did not entitle them to any sort of special treatment. He only grunted crossly in response. Sometimes it felt like the Clan made it their mission to ensure he and his littermates _never_ got special treatment. _It’s not fair!_

“I’m sorry,” Leafpool meowed. “That’s just the way it is.” She picked up the foul-smelling moss and padded back to the medicine den.

“It was worth a try,” Lionkit whispered in Jaykit’s ear. “Looks like we’ll be stuck awhile longer though.”

“Leafpool always thinks she can win us over just because she puts wool in our nest!” Jaykit hissed, tail lashing in frustration. “Or she’ll bring us pieces of honeycomb to lick. She _knows_ we don’t care about that stuff! Why can’t she just give us what we _actually_ want—a chance to explore outside the camp?”

Hollykit halfheartedly batted at the mouse as she spoke. “She’s right though,” she mewed begrudgingly. “We have to stick to the warrior code.”

The three ate, sharing the mouse and a vole between them. Jaykit had started washing his face after, soon noticing Brook emerge from the warriors’ den and padding over to join Brightheart and Cloudtail. Out of all the cats in ThunderClan that were not Clanborn, Brook’s scent was the strangest, yet equally the most intriguing. Along with her scent of tumbling water and jagged stones, there was also a sense of wariness that never seemed to truly leave her. Even though he couldn’t quite place the feeling, it was always prickling beneath her pelt. He guessed she felt out of place in the forest.

Berrypaw, another one of Daisy’s kits, charged through the thorn barrier and threw his catch down onto the fresh-kill pile—the plumpest wood pigeon Jaykit had seen in a long while. If he hadn’t eaten already, he surely would have liked to share it with Hollykit and Lionkit.

“Where’s Brambleclaw?” Berrypaw called out to the three kits.

Brambleclaw was Berrypaw’s mentor, and Jaykit couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy that Berrypaw spent so much time with Brambleclaw while his own paws ached to hunt and train in the forest with his father.

“He’s up there with Squirrelflight,” Jaykit replied, lifting his nose up towards the cliff that the breeze carried their scent from.

“You’re sharp today, Jaykit!” Berrypaw meowed. “I wanted to show him how fat this pigeon is and ask him if were doing battle training after sunhigh.”

Envy burned hotter through Jaykit’s pelt. _Why can’t I be an apprentice now?_

“You must be great at hunting,” Lionkit sighed, clearly thinking the same thing.

“It’s only practice,” Berrypaw told them, lowering himself into a crouch. “Look.” He waited for Lionkit to copy him. “This is how you begin.”

Jaykit listened as his brother’s belly fur brushed against the ground.

“Keep your tail down!” Berrypaw ordered. “It’s sticking up like a bluebell!”

Lionkiit’s tail thumped against the earth.

“Now full yourself forward, smooth as a sanke,” the apprentice commanded.

“Something’s wrong,” Hollykit suddenly interrupted, unease whafting off of her.

“What is it?” Lionkit mewed, concern lacing his voice.

Jaykit heard Hollykit inhale slowly. “Spiderleg… And Thornclaw…” Hollykit listed slowly. “The patrol! They’re running this way-”

As if on cue, Thornclaw and Spiderleg burst through the camp entrance, bitter fear-scent filling the clearing. Jaykit’s fur stood on end as Firestar and Sandstorm were startled out of their grooming, on their paws in an instant.

“What’s wrong?” Firestar meowed.

Spiderleg took a moment to catch his breath before announcing, “There’s a dead fox on our territory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go. So far only subtle differences, but I promise they'll become more drastic as the series goes on.
> 
> For updates on the plot and other progress, follow me on tumblr! (Jayflower1715) Any posts having to do with this au will be tagged with 'holly hears.'


	4. Chapter 2

Tension spread through the camp faster than a rabbit on the moore. “Where?” Firestar’s mew was tense.

“Near the Sky Oak,” Thornclaw answered through heaving breaths. “Killed by a trap.”

“What’s happening?” Brambleclaw’s call sounded while Jaykit heard the the scrabbling of rocks as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw made their way down the walls of the hollow into the clearing.

“Thornclaw and Spiderleg found a dead fox,” Firestar explained. “It was killed by a trap.”

“Male or female?” Pebbles cascaded down the side of the hollow as Squirrelflight slid down to down her mate.

“Female,” Spiderleg told her.

That must have been a bad answer with the way anxiety seemed to crackle like slow-moving lightning through the clan, though Jaykit was unsure why.

“There’s cubs,” Hollykit chimed in. A brief silence passed by where confusion and surprise filled the air. Uncertainty quickly took root in Hollykit as she pressed closer to her brothers. “They carried back the milk-scent on them…” she explained.

Jaykit responded before his Clanmates, him and Lionkit seeming to be the only cats not confused by the notion. “So what? They’re just cubs, what’s the big deal?”

Hollykit hissed back in response, her previous nervousness seeming forgotten. “Cubs grow up, mouse-brain!” Jaykit only grumbled in response.

“... There was milk-scent on her,” Thornclaw confirmed, no doubt still looking at Hollykit in wonder.

“So there definitely are cubs,” Firestar concluded, seeming to pay no mind to Hollykit’s prediction.

Jaykit heard the brambles of the warriors den shift and recognized Ashfur’s scent.

“Where was the fox trap?” Brambleclaw asked, a daunting emotion that Jaykit couldn’t place darkening the air around him. It wasn’t anxiety, but not far off. _Why?_ Jaykit wondered, confused as to why his father would be afraid. _He’s been around Twoleg traps before._

Thornclaw’s answer interrupted his thoughts. “Lakeside of the camp, not far from Sky Oak.”

 _Is that nearby?_ Jaykit’s whiskers twitched.

“The cubs must be near,” Brambleclaw guessed. “The mother wouldn’t have strayed too far from them.”

“Well, do something about it!” Ferncloud must have emerged from the nursery. Now that he listened for it, he could hear Foxkit and Icekit tussling in the clearing playfully. “We can’t let the forest be overrun by foxes! What about the kits?”

“We will find the den,” Brambleclaw responded decidedly.

“If the cubs are young, they’re going to starve without their mother,” Firestar meowed. “It would be best to kill them quickly.”

There was nothing malicious in Firestar’s voice; he had to do what was best for the clan. Jaykit guessed he thought it would be merciful to kill the cubs and get it over with instead of leaving them to starve.

“What if they're old enough to survive on their own? The milk-scent wasn’t very strong,” Hollykit asked. There was curiosity in her voice alongside certainty.

 _I bet she can hear them,_ Jaykit realized. He learned long ago that Hollykit could hear and smell more than most. Then again, so could he, although not to the same extent.

“Then we drive them out,” Firestar told her. “We won’t allow them to settle in our territory.”

“They’ll be hungry by now,” Ashfur pointed out. “They may have ventured out of their den already.”

“They’ll find the camp!” Ferncloud gasped, wrapping her tail around her kits protectively.

“The camp will remain well guarded,” Firestar promised. “Sandstorm and I will check from the old Thunderpath up to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Brambleclaw, you sort out the other patrols. Have at least three cats on guard.” With that the ThunderClan leader and his mate raced through the thorn barrier and out into the forest.

“Stormfur, Brook!” Brambleclaw called. “Patrol outside the hollow! Ashfur, guard the entrance.” The three rushed to their posts without question.

Brightheart and Cloudtail approached him, both sounding eager to do something about the threat. “What do you want us to do?”

“Head towards the ShadowClan border,” Brambleclaw told them. “The earth there is sandy—ideal for a den. Squirrelflight will lead the patrol. Whatever she tells you to do, do it. There may be more traps, and Squirrelflight is the best as springing them. You can take Cinderpaw with you, but keep her close.”

Cloudtail called his apprentice’s name, but the gray apprentice was already charging across the clearing.

Jaykit felt Squirrelflight’s warm pelt brush pass him as she headed for the entrance.

Brambleclaw turned back to Thornclaw and Spiderleg. “Go back to where you found the fox and see if you can track its scent back to its den.”

Sorreltail’s kits, Poppypaw and Mousepaw, were waiting expectantly, hardly able to keep still.

“Can we go with them?” Poppypaw finally asked.

“Yes, but do everything your mentors tell you,” Brambleclaw warned.

Jaykit felt their excitement crackle like lightning, filling the clearing momentarily before they charged out of camp after Spiderleg and Thornclaw, taking their joy with them. Jaykit’s fur bristled with frustration. Nearly all the apprentices were out hunting the fox cubs while he and his siblings were stuck sitting around camp. They were nearly six moons old! It wasn’t fair! _I might be small, but I could still fight a cub!_

“We won’t get left behind!” Lionkit announced, echoing Jaykit’s thoughts. “Brambleclaw!”

“What?” Brambleclaw sounded impatient. He wasn’t usually so short with them.

“Can’t we do something to help? We’re nearly apprentices!” Lionkit begged.

“ _Nearly_ isn’t good enough,” Brambleclaw snapped. Jaykit guessed he saw a look of disappointment on Lionkit’s face. His voice softened as he added, “You, Hollykit, and Jaykit can help guard the camp. We’re going to need brave cats to protect the younger kits if the fox cubs get in. If you scent or see anything strange, send Leafpool to fetch me at once.”

“Okay!” Lionkit mewed eagerly as Brambleclaw went off to join Dustpelt and Hazelpaw by the entrance.

Lionkit bounded back to his littermates. “We get to guard the camp!” he announced. “We have to protect Icekit and Foxkit if any foxes get in.”

Jaykit couldn’t share his enthusiasm. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?” he grumbled. “There’s cats everywhere out there, there’s no way a fox will get this far. Brambleclaw’s just trying to keep us busy.”

Jaykit couldn’t help but feel a little sorry as Lionkit plopped down, crestfallen. “I really thought he wanted us to help.”

“You never know,” Hollykit chimed in, pressing against Lionkit comfortingly. “The fox cubs might come this way, and if they do I bet I could smell them first—”

“You’re just as bad as Brambleclaw!” Jaykit snapped, any pity he felt easily brushed away like a stray leaf. “We aren’t important to the clan, so don’t act like it!”

Hollykit’s attitude fell momentarily, though she perked up only a moment later. “We’ll be important one day,” she vowed. “We’ll all be the best warriors the clans have ever seen—then we’ll never be looked over.”

“We’ll start today!” Lionkit leapt to his paws, circling his littermates excitedly. “We’re going to go find the cubs ourselves and chase them off ThunderClan territory!”

Hollykit gasped, shock coming off of her like stones being thrown in random directions. “It’ll be breaking the warrior code if we leave the camp without permission!”

“It’s not against the code if it’s for the good of the clan,” Lionkit argued.

Another point struck Jaykit as he chimed in, “We aren’t even warriors yet—so we don’t have to obey the warrior code!”

A new emotion Jaykit didn’t recognize stirred within Hollykit as she responded. “I’m not going. I can’t— _you_ shouldn’t be either,” her voice was quiet but firm.

“You sound like Squirrelflight,” Lionkit huffed. “Jaykit and I are going whether you are or not,” he announced.

 _I can make up my own mind, thanks,_ Jaykit thought begrudgingly, though he still followed Lionkit.

Lionkit was heading for a part of the barrier that was felt cool underpaw—Jaykit assumed it was shady. He knew exactly where he was heading. There was a small tunnel that led to the place where the cats made dirt. _No one can question us going out that way._ He purred with satisfaction as he imagined how amazed his clanmates would be once they returned. He tasted the air. The clearing was deserted; all the warriors and apprentices were out patrolling and guarding. The elders, Mousefur and Longtail, were tucked away in their den. Ferncloud and Daisy were hiding in the nursery with the other kits and Leafpool was busy in her den treating the whitecough patients.

Heart pounding, Jaykit stepped forward, about to enter the tunnel when he heard a small, pained gasp from his sister. Turning, he found Lionkit had already rushed to her side.

“Hollykit!” Jaykit bounded over so he and Lionkit were flanking her sides. “What’s wrong?” he demanded, searching her for any sense of pain, though he couldn’t detect anything other than intense distress. Bewildered, he began sniffing for injuries. For a moment he believed she might be faking it so they wouldn’t leave. _She sounds like she’s in a lot of pain though._ He frowned.

“I don’t know!” she wailed, laying with her paws curled to her stomach. “Everything hurts, and I’m scared-” Jaykit could feel her trembling as he nosed through her fur.

“I’ll get Leafpool!” Lionkit yelled, already halfway to the medicine den if the echo in his voice was any indicator.

“Hurry!” Jaykit called back. He licked his sister’s ears worriedly until Leafpool arrived, worry burning in her chest. _She’s not usually this concerned… Then again, she is our aunt…_ His fur bristled in irritation as Leafpool nudged him away from Hollykit. He didn’t protest though, knowing she needed space.

“What hurts, Hollykit?” Leafpool settled beside Hollykit, forcing her voice to be calm and assuring despite the anxiety rolling off of her.

“I-I don’t know, everything, it’s all achy,” Hollykit whimpered. Jaykit listened as her voice trailed off and her breathing began to grow steady again. She seemed to be getting lethargic.

“What’s wrong with her?!” Ferncloud had emerged from the nursery at the sound of all the wailing. She rushed over to the kit she had suckled, sniffing her all over. Jaykit sensed Leafpool’s annoyance although she didn’t stop the queen from fussing.

“She seems to have a bit of a bellyache,” Leafpool told the queen, though uncertainty was clouding the words. “I don’t want her in the medicine den while Brackenfur and Birchfall are ill. Whitecough is the last thing she needs.” She continued, “She needs rest more than anything else. Take her back to her nest and do your best to get her settled down. If she has trouble falling asleep, have Lionkit or Jaykit fetch me and I’ll bring her a poppy seed.”

 _A bellyache!_ Jaykit nearly scoffed. _That wasn’t just a bellyache and you know it!_ He fixed his sightless eyes on Leafpool, who only sighed. Rasping her tongue between Jaykit’s ears, she murmured, “She’ll be okay, just stay with her.”

Jaykit merely nodded, though his paws itched to do _something_. Something about the foxes roaming the forest and endangering his clan, something about his sister, now dozing off, exhausted from some sort of odd illness; there was nothing he could do, and it made him feel useless.

Lionkit touched his nose to Jaykit’s ear before murmuring, “I don’t want to leave camp if Hollykit is sick. Can we just stay here?”

“Of course, mouse-brain,” Jaykit replied, rolling his eyes. That was obvious! _It’s not like we would leave Hollykit when she’s in pain!_  Jaykit heard the sound of paws brushing against dirt as Ferncloud lifted Hollykit by the scruff.

“I’ll come by to check on her when she wakes up,” Leafpool stated, some of the sharp scent of concern fading from her. “Come fetch me then, will you?”

“Of course!” Lionkit mewed. Jaykit heard fur against the ground and pictured his brother’s tail swishing happily behind him.

 _It never takes much for him to feel useful._ Jaykit envied his blissfulness. Being blind made Jaykit have to try a lot harder just to be taken seriously, let alone given a chance to prove himself. It wasn’t possible to escape his clanmate’s pity.

Lionkit’s pelt brushed against Jaykit’s as he padded past him into the nursery. Jaykit sighed, casting a wistful, sightless glance at the entrance before following his brother to watch over their littermate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts, I’m interested to know how people feel about how things are going!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for extra ideas/news on the updates/Q&A! @Jayflower1715
> 
> Also—I’m thinking about making a discord for the AU. Would anyone be interested?


	5. Chapter 3

Hollykit awoke to the feeling of a paw prodding her in the side. Grumbling, she rolled over, assuming one of her brothers were just trying to irritate her. The paw jabbed her again, harder, and she awoke fully with a start, giving a slight yelp of surprise.

Bristling, she sat up quickly, preparing to yell at Lionkit for bugging her when she was met with yellow eyes instead of amber. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to cry for help but a gray tail silenced her. The cat fixed her with a hard glare.

“Hush, I’m not going to harm you,” the strange cat growled.

Hollykit stepped back, hackles raised. “Are you invading the camp?!” she squeaked, claws unsheathing.  _ If she is, why is the in the nursery? The warrior code says not to harm kits! _ More importantly, where were Lionkit and Jaykit?

“You’re not  _ in _ your camp,” the gray she-cat scoffed. “Look around, kit.”

Hollykit’s eyes widened. She was so focused on the gray she-cat that she hadn’t even bothered to look at her surroundings. Slowly turning to see where she was, her senses were suddenly assaulted by a load of new scents and sights. The sky was brightly lit with starts and the grass underpaw felt better on her pads than even the softest moss. Scents she had only ever smelled on cats freshly back from patrol filled her nose, and realization daunted on her like a heavy stone.

“Am I in StarClan?” she all but whispered. Claws tearing at the ground, she spun around to face the gray she-cat again, horror filling her gaze as she recalled the heavy, aching pain that tore at her like claws in her chest before she fell asleep. “Did I die?!” she wailed. The pain was bad, but it didn’t feel life threatening!

The gray cat’s whiskers twitched in annoyance, though there may have been a hint of amusement as well. “Of course not,” she snapped. “You merely saved your brother some pain.”

The cryptic explanation did nothing to soothe Hollykit’s fear. “Then why am I here?” she asked, suddenly feeling small and unworthy. “And who are you?”

“I am Yellowfang. I was ThunderClan’s medicine cat before Leafpool’s mentor,” Yellowfang meowed, seeming content now that she was listening. “You’re here because we must speak to you. We were planning on putting this off until you and your littermates were older, but seeing as you easily topple over in pain, it would be better to explain now before you worry Leafpool constantly.” She turned away, motioning with her tail for Hollykit to follow. Now that she was smelling for it, she could detect ThunderClan scent on the older cat.

_ Are you talking about when everything was hurting? _ Hollykit silently asked as she padded along. She had endless questions, but she didn’t want to pester the StarClan cat.

They walked through a wooded area where many other cats were about. Some were laying in trees, while others were sharing tongues under them. Hollykit’s eyes were wide as she took in all their starry pelts. A young black tom watching her caught her attention.  _ Molepaw! _ She waved her tail in greeting, hardly believing this could be reality. He dipped his head, eyes glittering with friendliness, though there was a twinge of sadness too.  _ Sorreltail is doing okay, but she misses you _ , she wished she could tell him. She would be surprised if he didn’t know already, though. Didn’t StarClan cats know everything?

They continued forward and the trees began thinning out, fewer and fewer cats hanging about the further they went. Just when Hollykit thought they must be a fair distance from any other cats, she caught another scent.  _ ThunderClan! _ She recognized. Turning her head, she spotted a golden tabby laying under a hollow tree while a small white kit played in the grass around the tree, batting at stray flies and fallen leaves. Another dark tabby kit was lying close to the older cat.  _ Their mother, _ Hollykit guessed.

_ There are  _ kits _ in StarClan?  _ Hollykit’s heart wretched. She recalled believing that she herself had died when she first realized where she was, but when it came to other kits it just didn’t seem plausible.

Hollykit didn’t realize she had been staring until she saw Yellowfang glancing back at her in annoyance. “If you aren’t going to talk to them, keep moving,” she grunted.

“Is it okay if I talk to them?” The she-kit squeaked.

“That’s up to them.” Yellowfang sat, waiting for Hollykit to join her.

Hollykit padded over to the three cats, nervousness welling up in her chest with every step.  _ What do I even want to say? _

The golden she-cat looked up at her, confusion eminent in her amber eyes.

“Hi,” Hollykit started. “I’m… Hollykit. I noticed you were ThunderClan, so I just thought I’d… Yeah…” She trailed off, mentally kicking herself for bothering the cat.

“I’m Speckletail,” she murmured after a moment. She nodded to the little kit curled up beside her, dozing off. “This is Mistlekit.” She glanced over at the white kit. “And that is Snowkit.”

“Why are you so far away from everyone else?” Hollykit asked curiously, happy to know she wasn’t being thought of as odd.

Speckletail’s gaze lingered on the white tom. He held his tail high in pride as he jumped and caught a falling leaf in his jaws. “For him.” Something similar to grief weight heavy in her voice. Hollykit didn’t understand—they were all together, weren’t they? What was there to be upset about?

Hollykit opened her mouth to question what she meant, though Yellowfang’s hiss cut her off. “Come on!”

“Sorry,” Hollykit bid a quick farewell. “I hope I can talk to you again, and your kits seem lovely!” She dipped her head and scampered off to join the former medicine cat once more. She spotted the white kit watching her curiously as she walked away and waved her tail in farewell.

Yellowfang’s tail tip was flicking back and forth in irritation. “Are you done now?” she demanded. Not waiting for a response, she turned and began padding further into the empty territory.

“Y-Yes,” Hollykit stammered, scampering after her.

Hollykit spend the rest of the journey trodding in nervous silence. The ground underpaw began to get wetter, slick with mud. She wrinkled her nose, though she had enough sense to hold her tongue.

After what felt like a moon of walking, Yellowfang paused at the dip of a slope, looking down into it. “We’re here.”

Hollykit curiously padded closer, leaning over the edge to look down into the muddy hollow. On the other side, rock sloped down into a smooth curve. Water ran along its surface, roaring down into a chasm and eventually tumbling into a pool. The water’s surface reflected a myriad of countless stars. Her eyes followed trailed stream, and just up ahead two cats sat with their tails curled around their paws, watching her with interest.

Yellowfang flicked her ear in greeting before looking down at Hollykit, picking her up by the scruff.

“I-I can walk!” she protested, though she didn’t dare squirm. If she made the starry cat lose balance and fall into the mud, she would never forgive herself.

“You’d fall if you tried,” Yellowfang growled around the fur in her mouth. She bounded down the slope effortlessly, coming to sit with the other cats and setting Hollykit down.

Hollykit let out an embarrassed huff, giving her chest fur a few licks. The other, much older cats shared a  _ mrrow _ of amusement. She straightened up, doing her best to look like a proper warrior as she got a closer look at the cats. One was a golden tom, thick fur fluffed out around his neck.  _ He looks kinda like Lionkit, _ Hollykit realized.  _ Will Lionkit be as big as him one day…? _

“This is Bluestar and Lionheart. They were both once ThunderClan cats,” Yellowfang explained bluntly.

_ Bluestar? _ Hollykit recalled hearing of her in a few stories the elder’s told.  _ She was leader before Firestar, wasn’t she? _

“We won’t keep you here all night,” Bluestar’s voice intercepted her thoughts. “We don’t have much to tell you—only the basics, for now.”

_ For now? _ Hollykit’s whiskers twitched in both curiosity and apprehension at the thought.  _ Will I speak with them again? _

“You and your siblings are not ordinary kits. I’m sure you have noticed this already,” the former leader continued gently, clearly trying to put things simply for the young cat’s sake.

Hollykit thought for a moment. “...Because Jaykit’s blind?” she guessed. Her fur fluffed up in protest, ready to defend her brother if that was the case, but Lionheart stepped in before she had to.

“No, Hollykit, not because Jaykit is blind,” Lionheart meowed, touching his tail to Hollykit’s shoulder to calm her.

“Oh,” Hollykit blinked, feeling a bit more than dumb as she sat again.

“... Anyways,” Bluestar continued, seeming a bit put off by the assumption. “About Jaykit, has he ever said anything or acted strange?” she prompted.

Hollykit eyed her wearily. StarClan or not, she couldn’t help but be protective of her brother. Despite still being conflicted with her judgement, she slowly began sifting through her memories, picking out anything that would fit the description. “It feels as if he can read my mind sometimes,” she eventually mewed. “He always knows how I feel without seeing me.”

Bluestar didn’t seem surprised by the answer as she redirected the question. “And you?”

Feeling even more confused, Hollykit had half a mind to demand her own questions answered first, though once again she found herself obeying the starry cat. “I hear and smell things that Lionkit and even Jaykit can’t, sometimes. And… When everything started hurting…”

Yellowfang gave a nod of approval at the answer. “What about Lionkit?”

“Um… I’m not sure…” Hollykit started. It was much more difficult to think of anything for him, she realized. “He… Always wins our games… I guess?” The answer wasn’t much, but it was all she could think off.

The three StarClan cats exchanged a knowing look before speaking again. “You and your littermates can do things that other cats can’t,” Yellowfang meowed bluntly, earning a glare from Bluestar. Yellowfang ignored the scorn and continued. “You must not speak of it to anyone else for now, do you understand? Not even your brothers.”

Hollykit couldn’t tell them? But they told each other everything! “I can’t keep this from them!” she protested.

“You must,” Bluestar meowed gently. “It is for the good of ThunderClan. The only reason we have chosen to say anything right now is because you collapsed. You are not ill. This is the result of what makes you one of them.”

_ One of them? _ The world began to swirl around her and become fuzzy, feeling blurry and unreal. “Bu-” Hollykit couldn’t speak anymore. Her vision clouded over with darkness, the only tangible thing being a voice that seemed to surround her, blocking out everything else.

_ “You must not say anything. Learn to manage your power, Hollykit. You must stay quiet.” _

“Be quiet!” Ferncloud’s soft hiss met Hollykit’s ears, jolting her back to reality. “Stop bombarding Leafpool with questions and let her do her job!”

_ I’m in my nest, _ Hollykit realized. She heard her littermates shifting around nearby.  _ I must have them worried. _ She willed her eyes to open, but the exhaustion now weighing her down kept her still.

“Will she get better soon? Will her apprenticeship be delayed?” came Lionkit’s anxious mew, clearly ignoring Ferncloud’s command.

“I don’t know. It will depend on how she feels when she wakes up,” Leafpool answered honestly as she lay a soaked ball of moss in front of Hollykit’s muzzle.

“If she can’t be an apprentice yet, neither will we!” Jaykit stated firmly. “We’re going to be warriors together, and that has to start with us being apprenticed together!”

There was a short pause, then a long sigh from the medicine cat.

“Dear Jaykit,” Leafpool’s mew was more gentle than Hollykit had ever heard it. “You must know that you can never become an ordinary apprentice like Hollykit or Lionkit.”

Lionkit gasped at the words. Hollykit didn’t need to open her ears nor have Jaykit’s ability to feel the sharp tension that filled the den. No one said a word until the brambles shifted.  _ Jaykit is storming off. _

“Jaykit, wait. I thought you understood…” Leafpool called to him sadly.

“Understood what?” Jaykit hissed. His voice sounded close by again. “That I’m not good enough to fight for my clan?”

“This has nothing to do with being good enough,” Leafpool protested. “There are other ways to serve your clan.”

Jaykit seemed deaf to the words. “It’s not fair!” he raged. The brambles sounded again, indicating him starting to leave again.

“Jaykit!” Leafpool’s voice was stern. “Come back!”

The brambles went quiet again.

“Tell me what herbs I used on Hollykit.”

Jaykit’s pawsteps grew close to Hollykit and she felt his breath on her pelt. “Comfrey, where you think her body will be stiff,” Jaykit responded impatiently.

Hollykit wanted no more than to leap up and cover Jaykit in comforting licks and encouraging words, but the aches in her body simply wouldn’t allow it. Though, the cloud of exhaustion had slowly began to lift itself.

“You have a good memory for plants. There are other ways to serve your Clan than being a warrior. You’d make a good medicine cat, for example.”

“A medicine cat!” Jaykit repeated disdainfully.

“You could be my apprentice,” Leafpool insisted.

“I don’t want to  _ make do _ with being a medicine cat!” Jaykit hissed. “I don’t want to live half a life, seperated from my Clanmates like you are! I want to be a warrior, like Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.” His voice was sharp with fury. “I hate being blind. I wish I had never been born!”

Leafpool sighed heavily as Jaykit stormed out of the den, not trying to stop him this time. Lionkit darted after him after recovering from the shock of the situation.

Only after both her littermates had gone and Leafpool went back to work did Hollykit find the energy to speak. “Leafpool,” she mewed groggily.

“You’re awake,” Leafpool meowed, unhappiness still detectable in her voice.

Hollykit’s eyes cracked open slightly as she lifted her head to look at her aunt. She had some time to think from the moment Jaykit left until now. She had no doubts in her decision.

“I’ll be your apprentice,” Hollykit mewed. Her voice was exhausted, but sounded certain nonetheless. “Jaykit won’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has diverged a lot in comparison to the others. I’d love to know what you think! Please comment your thoughts/opinions! :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for extra ideas/news on the updates/Q&A! @Jayflower1715


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, this chapter is a bit short... I'll try to make the next one longer.  
> I'm sorry updates are coming out so slowly. Between school and trying to get enough sleep it's been tough to find time to write lately. I'm not giving up on this though! I'm too invested in the story. I just can't wait until the later books, where things will end up REALLY different.

Leafpool looked at Hollykit for a long moment before sighing. “It’s admirable that you want to save Jaykit from a fate he won’t enjoy, but he has no other option. He may even grow to like it, after awhile.”

Hollykit’s resolve hardened as she woke up more. Getting to her paws, she shook off a few bits off moss clinging to her pelt while Leafpool stared at her in shock.

_ She must have thought I’d be sore still, _ Hollykit realized. She desperately wanted to tell Leafpool all about her dream; the cats she had walked with, the things Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Lionheart has told her.

… _ I can’t. Not until I figure this out. _

Holding her head high, she pushed thoughts of her dream away. “Jaykit  _ will _ be a warrior,” she stated. Jaykit had a great sense of hearing and smell. Though not nearly as good as her own, it was still easily better than any other cat’s in camp.

Leafpool nodded, though the look in her eyes didn’t change. Hollykit knew she was just playing along. “Jaykit will be a warrior then,” she agreed emptily. “That doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to be a medicine cat instead.”

_ But I had a dream from StarClan! _

No, she couldn’t use that to convince her, she would have to think of something else.

“Comfrey!” Hollykit blurted out.

“Comfrey?” Leafpool echoed in confusion.

“You… you used comfrey on me,” Hollykit stammered. She only knew it was comfrey because she had heard Jaykit say so, but there wasn’t time to feel guilty—she wasn’t going to let her brother be forced into being Leafpool’s apprentice. Jaykit would never be happy as a medicine cat.  _ But I could be. _

_ That _ managed to spark some interest in the medicine cat. “And why did I use it?” she prompted.

“You thought I might be sore,” Hollykit answered. Now that she thought about it, she really didn’t know a lot about actually  _ being _ a medicine cat. Questions quickly started to form in her mind. “Who did Yellowfang mentor? They must have been your mentor, right?”  _ Oops- _

Leafpool was certainly interested now, eying her with curiosity. “Where did you hear about Yellowfang?”

Hollykit’s pelt prickled under her gaze. “Uh, the elders told a story…” she lied again. She hated lying, so much so that she couldn’t help but wish that the StarClan cats had never spoken to her. She’d rather be confused than have endless questions and have to lie to her kin.

The medicine cat seemed accepting of the answer, albeit a little disappointed. “Cinderpelt taught me what I know,” she answered. Her voice was laced with sadness as she spoke of her mentor, but Hollykit was more focused on the questions swirling in her head. She tried to imagine holding so much knowledge. Leafpool must feel very powerful—no one else in the clan knew herbs like she did. She had cured Brackenfur and Birchfall and was prepared to help her too, even without knowing what was wrong.  _ I could be that important to the clan too. _

The sounds of hacking and retching brought Hollykit out of her thoughts and back to the waking world. “Brackenfur is coughing again.”

“Is he?” Leafpool looked at her quizzically.

“Leafpool?” Brightheart’s mew sounded from outside the den’s entrance. “Brackenfur is-”

“I know,” Leafpool cut her off. “There’s some honey in my den I have for him and Birchfall. I’ll fetch it in a moment.” Getting to her paws, she gave Hollykit a long look, though her expression didn’t give anything away.

“Go play with your littermates. They’ve been fretting all afternoon,” she finally mewed, flicking her tail in farewell.

Hollykit sighed as she was left alone with her thoughts. She was hoping to avoid this—she didn’t want to think about what StarClan had told her. It was too confusing, and she couldn’t even talk about it! As much as she wanted to go tell her littermates everything that had happened, it was as if she physically  _ couldn’t _ . 

“A medicine cat, huh?” Ferncloud hummed. A wave of relief washed over Hollykit at the reminder of the queen’s presence.

“Yes,” Hollykit answered proudly, eyes glittering with excitement as she let her dream fall to the back of her mind.  _ This _ was more appealing to think about.

“You don’t wanna be a warrior?!” Foxkit squeaked, staring at her with wide green eyes.

Hollykit took a moment to reply, unsure of what she wanted to say. She  _ did _ want to be a warrior, she realized. Until today that was all she had  _ ever _ wanted. The warrior code was practically in her blood already—she wasn’t sure how she could live without it. Medicine cats had a code too, of course, but it was very different than that which she had been preparing for. Perhaps this  _ wasn’t _ the right path for her.

“You’re not gonna be a warrior with us?” Icekit mewed dejectedly, climbing over her brother and nearly tumbling  off. Ferncloud picked her kit up by the scruff, gently laying her in a more comfortable position.

“I’m… not sure,” Hollykit admitted. Speaking towards Ferncloud now, she continued. “I don’t want Jaykit to be forced to be a medicine cat. That’s what got me thinking… And I want to be important to the clan, so I thought being a medicine cat would be a good way to go. Leafpool does so much for the clan.”

Ferncloud just shook her head, whiskers twitching in amusement as she flicked Hollykit over the ear with her tail. “StarClan, Hollykit! You’re not even an apprentice yet. You don’t have to decide right away,” she purred. “Though, if you do decide to be a medicine cat, make sure it is because you want to, not just because you don’t want Jaykit to. Firestar is kind, he won’t force him to be a medicine cat if he doesn’t want to be.” Her last statement was strained.

“You don’t think Jaykit could ever be a warrior,” Hollykit realized.

Ferncloud’s eyes filled with guilt, but she didn’t deny it.

Hollykit’s pelt prickled with fury. “Jaykit can smell and hear and sense everything in the camp, even better than Lionkit can!” Hollykit spat. Tail lashing behind her, she made for the entrance. “It’s like he  _ can _ see things, but with his nose and ears instead of his eyes!”

Ferncloud said no more, only looking at her pityingly while her kits looked on in confusion.

Pelt still prickling in frustration, Hollykit picked up pawsteps slowly getting closer to the camp.  _ Thornclaw’s patrol. _ Thornclaw and Spiderleg led the patrol, speaking in hushed tones while Poppypaw and Mousepaw came along the back, an air of unease around them.

Curiosity overtook her feelings of indignancy as she padded out of the den, though she guessed it would be awhile yet before the patrol arrived.  _ Good! There’s time to show Lionkit and Jaykit I’m okay! _ As if on cue, a ball of golden tabby fur crashed into her.

“Hollykit!” Lionkit cried, nuzzling her and purring with joy. “You didn’t wake up for so long, even Jaykit got worried!”

“Did not!” Jaykit puffed his chest out, though relief was eminent in his gaze.

“I feel good as new,” Hollykit purred, wriggling out from until Lionkit and giving both of them a lick on the cheek. She let her senses travel through the clearing.

Sorreltail was carrying a freshly caught mouse over to her mate, Brackenfur. The tom was resting below Highledge, and his breathing was still hoarse and strained.

“How are you?” Sorreltail asked him.

“Better,” he croaked. “I’ll be fine in a couple of days. Birchfall recovered already, thanks to Leafpool.”

Sorreltail purred. “When can you start sleeping in the warriors den?”

“Tonight, hopefully.”

Sounds much closer to her pulled Hollykit out of her little daze. Squirrelflight was bounding over to them, Brambleclaw at her side.

“Hollykit! How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Hollykit answered. “Did anything else happen with the foxes?”

“Thornclaw’s patrol is the only one still out there,” Brambleclaw told her.

“I hope they’re alright… Oh! Since Hollykit is okay, we’re still gonna be apprentices soon, aren’t we?” Lionkit asked in a hopeful voice.

“We’ll have to talk to Leafpool about it,” Brambleclaw meowed, licking his son between the ears affectionately. “For now, you should all rest up in the nursery. Especially you, Hollykit.”

Hollykit’s paws burned with guilt. She didn’t want to hold them back just because of what happened! “It was nothing that’ll stop me from being an apprentice,” she insisted. “I’m feeling fine now.”

Jaykit nodded in agreement. “There  _ has _ to be a ceremony!”

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw exchanged a look of pity.

“Jaykit,” Squirrelflight’s mew was gentle. “There isn’t an easy way to say this, but…” she trailed off, seeming unable to just say it.

Brambleclaw drew his tail over his mate’s flank, finishing the sentence for her. “You won’t be able to become a full apprentice, Jaykit. I’m sorry.”

Hollykit stared at them. Even their own  _ parents _ had no faith in him? She could hear the pounding pawsteps of Thornclaw’s patrol, though it was the last thing on her mind now.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ jip me a chance!” Hollykit flinched at the harshness of Jaykit’s tone. “If I try and fail, then fine! You can think what you want then. But I  _ will _ get full training.”

Squirrelflight dipped her head, though Hollykit doubted her opinion had changed. “Of course you will,” she murmured. “I’m sorry for thinking otherwise.”

Thornclaw rushed through the thorn barrier with Spiderleg, Poppypaw, and Mousepaw on his tail. Firestar hurried over to meet them, Brambleclaw following while Squirrelflight took a step closer to Hollykit and her littermates, as if she expected the fox cubs to come charging in after them.

“Did you find them?” Brambleclaw asked hurriedly.

Thornclaw nodded. “We found their den and lured them out. There were three of them. Poppypaw and Mousepaw chased two of them into ShadowClan territory, but we lost the third,” he reported. “We tracked its scent back to the den, but the trail ended there.”

Firestar and Brambleclaw exchanged a bewildered look.

“The trail vanished?” Firestar finally meowed.

“Yes,” Thornclaw confirmed. “Perhaps it left the den a different route. We didn’t go far enough in to check.”

Ferncloud pushed her way out of the nursery, her eyes wide with apprehension. “So it could still be nearby?”

“I doubt it.” Thornclaw assured her. “There was no fresh scent on this side of the Sky Oak.”

Ferncloud seemed a bit more at ease, though her pelt still prickled in unease. She rushed back into the nursery where her kits were mewling endless questions about the fox cubs.

“ _ We _ wouldn’t have let the last fox get away,” Jaykit grumbled until his breath. Lionkit nudged him comfortingly.

“We’ll have a chance to prove ourselves soon!” Lionkit assured him.

“You and Hollykit won’t have to!” Jaykit snapped, causing Lionkit to flinch away.

Hollykit looked at her paws in both sadness and irritation. Jaykit was just as capable as any cat! It wasn’t fair that he would have to work harder to prove himself! She lifted her gaze to meet Jaykit’s blind eyes.

“You will be a warrior,” Hollykit stated firmly. “I’m gonna make sure of it.”


End file.
